


Fine Gentleman Sir Makalov

by LilacMist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Crack, One swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: happy april fools 2019





	Fine Gentleman Sir Makalov

makalov sits down on the couch that's sitting in the middle of the crimea knight night lounge where the knights go to chill out after a long day of knighting. in comes his hot girlfriend astrid

"oh makalov!!! i love you so much!!!!! i really want to k*ss your face!" she coos, sitting down next to him. "but before i suck on your face, i have something i need to tell you," she says blushingly

"what's up" he asks and kicks his feet up

she turns to him and then tells him very honestly

"You fucking suck."

then she dropkicks him out of the castle and he flies up to the sky like jessie and james in pokemon and he is never seen again the end


End file.
